Construir un amor
by Reika-chan93
Summary: Construir, diseñar, armar, levantar de la nada algo que no existía anteriormente. Verlo con anticipo en la mente antes de que pueda verse en la realidad. En una encrucijada de clases y maneras de ser, se construye un particular amor, acompañado de un diseño agridulce.


**Mucho tiempo ausente, así que estoy desempolvando algunos escritos que tengo D:  
>Demasiadas cosas tristes que pasaron y pocas ganas de muchas cosas. <strong>

**Esta nueva historia se ambienta en un presente, y lugar cualquiera, la pareja central: Rivetra, y el resto de los personajes un poco en segundo que no incluí titanes xD  
>Espero que les guste, y cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber en reviews :)<br>**

**Disclainer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Construir un amor**

** ón**

Luego de un decisivo ascenso que trajo en beneficio a Rivaile, llegaron también las pequeñas muestras de envidia de parte de uno de sus competidores. _Pequeñas_ bromas

_Pequeños_ insultos disfrazados de broma y sonrisas caían sobre él llenando poco a poco su impaciencia.

Finalmente terminó por rebalsarle el vaso, y Rivaille explotó malamente en un abandono de la sala donde momentos antes se había tomado la decisión de nombrarlo arquitecto en jefe de la constructora en la que trabajaba,.

Ya por la hora del almuerzo, Rivaille vio a su rival sentado en el bar, y la sola idea de tener que comer sabiendo de su presencia le revolvía el estomago y su rabia regresaba.

Para evitar inconvenientes decidió buscar un lugar cerca en el cuál comer.

Fuera del enorme edificio, que dejaba pequeños a los demás de la manzana, dio un ligero vistazo alrededor. En diagonal a éste y justo en la esquina, habia uno de esos restaurantes cuyo nombre no es altamente reconocido, pero que tampoco se sabia con mala fama.

Fue recibido amablemente por un señor de _colosal_ estatura, casi una burla para él que no tenía mas de 1 metro 65, lo acompañó a una de las mesas.

Luego de observar cuidadosamente la limpieza del lugar (con lo cuál Rivaille siempre juzgaba cada lugar) se sintió tranquilo y se sentó cómodamente a esperar la carta del menú.

Estaba un poco distraído viendo por la ventana hacia el edificio cuando una vocecita algo entrecortada le habló.

-Se-señor…

Rivaille volteó distraídamente y la vio. Una muchacha joven, de ojos color miel y cabello lacio recogido.

La muchacha apenas lo vio empezó a enrojecer.

Rivaille interpretó aquella expresión de la muchacha como un susto que su rostro tan agrio y duro le había dado. Miró un momento la mesa y volviendo la mirada a la ventana le habló:

-¿Quieres traerme la carta?  
>-Ahm… Claro señor… lo que diga.<p>

Con pasos rápidos y torpes la muchacha volvió a la barra, olvidando que tenía un menú en la mano.  
>Nuevamente y empezando a enrojecer aún más regresó la mesa de Rivaille.<p>

-Ya… ya le traje una, señor.

Colocó la joven el plastificado en la mesa y se quedó a esperar. Rivaille lo tomó y mirando con cuidado eligió sólo señalando con su dedo índice sin levantar la vista. Aunque no vio la cara de la muchacha directamente, pudo ver su reflejo en la ventana y el temblor de sus manos al levantar la carta.

Sólo cuando ésta se retiró Rivaille puso su atención en ella. Algo descuidada en su caminar pero de buena presencia. Aparentemente una novata.

-Sólo falta que tire mi comida antes de llegar hasta aquí. Tsch.

-¡Ajajá! ¡Ya te vi Ral!  
>-¿Qué? No entiendo de qué habla señorita Hanji.<br>-¿Cómo que no? Aaaaahhh… pero si fuiste muy obvia… - acercándose a ella con una sonrisa llena de picardía- te gustó aquel tipo ¿no? Yo lo veo todo desde aquí.  
>-¿Por qué no te dedicas a tu caja Hanji? Deja de hablar tanto.- decía un joven desde la cocina.<br>-No que va…. Si aquí no dejan expresarse a uno. Tú también tienes trabajo Aurou, no vengas con escenitas de celos aquí. –Dirigiéndose nuevamente a la muchacha- Pero ya ¿te dijo algo? ¿Le guiñaste un ojo al menos?  
>-¡No! Claro que no-decía la joven mientras enrojecía más- ¿cómo… voy a hacer eso?<br>-Bueno... falta de confianza seguro… después de todo son tus primeras semanas aquí.  
>-¿Fui… tan obvia?<br>-Mmm… creo que sólo él no se dio cuenta.  
>-¡Qué pena!- se llevaba las manos al rostro- mejor no vuelvo a su mesa. ¡Eren! –haciendo señas a un muchacho de verdes ojos que también servía en las mesas.<br>-¿Qué sucede Petra?  
>-¿Podrías llevarle el servicio a aquel señor?<br>-Pero yo no atendí su mesa. ¿No era tuya?  
>-Es que a ella le da vergüenza ir porque ya se enamoró de él.<br>-¡Hanji-san!  
>-Ya veo… si así lo quieres. Pero, ¿estás segura de que no quieres atenderlo tú?<br>-Sí. ¿Qué tal si llegando digo una bobada o tiro algo? Mejor ve tú, Eren.  
>Con una sonrisa cariñosa Eren aceptó.- No te preocupes. Yo me encargo.<br>-Hohoho… ya vi todo- decía otro muchacho que llegaba para dejar su orden.- ya Petra ¿te gustó aquel tipo?  
>-Connie… no le digas esas cosas… sólo la pondrás más nerviosa. Además yo me encargaré de esto.<br>-¿Haces bien Eren?-interrumpía otra muchacha de ojos cristalinos- quizá sea la posibilidad que ella hable con él si lo atiende ella misma.  
>-¡Crista! ¿Por qué todos hablan con tanta naturalidad de esto? ¿No ven que me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza?<br>-Muy bien… ¿qué es esto señores y señoritas? –llegando el encargado?- no olviden que están trabajando.  
>-Mike… pero qué aguafiestas eres.<br>-Hanji, tú también te pones a trabajar.  
>Con un pequeño puchero la cajera volvió a su puesto a hacer un par de cuentas mientras el resto volvía a vigilar las mesas.<br>-Señorita Ral. Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Recuerde que en realidad no admitíamos mujeres para servir las mesas, pero usted y la señorita Crista son las primeras y tal vez las únicas. Cuide su puesto.  
>-Sí señor, lo siento- hacía una reverencia.<p>

Casualmente uno de los pedidos de Eren coincidió con el de la mesa de Rivaille, y ya que el primero había tardado más no podía dejar ese para llevar luego.

-Los pedidos no pueden esperar, Petra –susurraba Eren acercándose a la joven.

Con el corazón en la mano, Petra levantó el pedido, no debía ponerse nerviosa, después de todo era un señor cualquiera que jamás volvería a ver. No pasaba nada. Con este pensamiento se dirigió a la mesa junto a la ventana.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de una nueva historia. Me dejan saber sus opiniones si es posible! Espero que les haya gustado, y esperen el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
